Crepe Suzette and Yorkshire Pudding
by gameboy5432
Summary: On her death bed Fleur Delacour is transported back in time to the Trywizard Tournament.
**Crepe Suzette and Yorkshire Pudding.**

Ch 1

Death is something that terrifies all men and women, from the lowest worker to the richest leader all fear its cold embrace, even those of the wizarding world who know that life continues after death are scared of the day they will meet a black hood and bonnie hands that carry a sickle.

But to a vela, death is not such a bad thing, they know that beyond the coldness their loved ones lye there waiting them with open arms, that is true for all Veela's, even those that are only a quarter blood.

"MAMA!" the voice of Louis wailed out if pain as he along with Victoire and Dominique surrounded her bed as their children, her grandchildren and great grandchildren along with as many members of the Weasley and Potter families all gathered around Fleur's death bed.

"Hush now mon bebes, zo not be sca'red, it is my time, un you'r papa is waiting for me on ze odzeer zide, don't cry mon bebes, dere, dere, dry your tears un be 'appy, zis is all part of life un yo vill all see me again zome dzay, though I hope you all undzerstand that I hope it vill be a long long time untsill then mon cheres." Fleur, said as she hugged her immediate family and drifted off to her final sleep.

Darkness engulfed her and then there was light.

"Fleur! Fleur! Get up Fleur!"

A voice that the quarter vela did not expect to hear said to her as sleep left her body as she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

"Zhis iz not dhe trainzstashion!"

"And zhat is vhy we must hurry, Madame Maxime will have us whipped if we make ze carriage departures late!"

"Dominique!" Fleur said, now recognizing the voice of her old dorm mate from her BeauxbatonsAcademy days.

"Merde on ze grace un merde on ze politeness, we must hury!" her roommate said as she hurried to pack their things.

"Mon die! I 'ave been transzported tso a parallel zimension after morte!" Fleur realized as she on reflex started getting her things ready.

She had read several articles about this, these events where exceptionally rare and often the persons experience was often reported post mortem, since few had the courage to admit to the public that they had know the future and risk their wrath on why they did not do more to change it.

From what she remembered reading about this had happened dozens of times to Harry, Ginny, Rom, Hermione and a few other witches and wizards if the confession they left where accurate, one memorable occasion was when she read a few memoirs where Severus Snape had allegedly travelled back in time and had changed the future and in all of them he and Harry's mother had married instead of Harry's father, a thing that she used to tease her brother in law several times over the years, much to his chagrin since it added a whole new level of sense to Snape's hostility since how her other brother in law Ron had said: 'Harry was cockblocking Snape'.

She laughed at the thought of her family and the she realized something.

Her family was not her family yet!

After boarding the carriage and listening to the other girls' discussion on how Hogwarts might be, she realized that it was the year of the Trywizard Tournament.

That meant that Cedric was still alive, that meant that Fred was still alive, Dobby, Remus, Tonks and all the others that will perish could be still alive and Bill! Her beloved Bill was living, breathing and now she would be meeting him for the first time.

As the carriage continued on its journey she started making mental plans on how to change, how to save lives, how to make sure that that monster Voldemorde never rises again, all the while in the back of her head saying to herself that in regards to her darling Bill she would have to let nature take its course since they had ended up together once, they would do so again.

It was after about five hours of restless sleep that she almost shouted a most unlady like stream of obscenities out loud that she realized that she was screwed, or rather the lack of it was the problem.

One thing her marriage to Bill had showed her was that he, like all the other Weasleys had appetites, great ones at that.

And her Bill had a great appetites for food, for live, for her, for private parts of her!

He was used to Bill having his 'appetites' satiated for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and so was she very happy to oblige, thank you very much!

But it wasn't just his tastes that she missed, she also missed his warmth, his caress, his voice, their long talks, how he would hold her and whisper sweet nothings to her, after almost a centuries of married life and several years that felt like several millennias of widowhood she could not stand an empty bed!

"I will zave ze world, I zhink I deeszeerve a little bit of howee 'u zay? Zneeaking a znack, no?" she giggled to herself as she could barely wait for the school to reach Hogwarts and for the first meeting with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and her beloved Bill to come.

Their arrival at Hogwarts, the cup ceremony had come and gone and despite not wanting to be as mean and stuck up as she was the first time around Fleur was nervous for the first few weeks and all she could do was revert back to her old Queen Bee persona.

It was how she survived, since all her life being quarter veela there had always been men that wanted to posses her and women who hated her for that.

Everyone judged her, everyone either wanted her for her body or despised her for it, no one ever looked or wanted to know the real Fleur, no one except Bill.

And it was because of that she had to use every ounce of her willpower both human and veela to not run into his arms and kiss him senselessly.

It had been years since he died of old age and left her a widow and the weeks from when she came into this world, knowing that her one true love, her soul mate was alive and she had not been able to go to him, despite knowing where he was, since at this point they were not together, all of the above combined had caused her unimaginable amounts of heartache and pain, all of it melted away as she saw Bill alive and well for the first time in weeks.

As it happened before so many years ago she and her fellow Academy colleagues made their way to the staging area that was being prepared for the first task of the cup, as she made her way to the her tent she said the same words that she did all so many years ago, back then it was a passing comment made half heathidly, now she put every ounce of her hopes into it.

"Finalee, zees horiblee eenglish weathee'r is gone un zome deceent sunlight if heree'"

"Easy to judge what you don't know." That voice that was the music of angel's singing was heard coming from behind her as she took a breath to still the butterflies in her stomach and keep her poise and neutral expression as she turned around to face the love of her life.

"Especially when you don't have any intention of knowing it." Bill said with a devil may care smile and tilt of the head that soaked a very embarrassing part of her garments.

"Und what is theree to knowe about Eengleesh landsee? Bad weether, bad food, bad beer. Oh, pardon, I mean worste in zee worlde." She said and her Academy colleagues or rather cronies giggled at her wit.

"True, but you're forgetting one thing."

"What is zhat?"

"Hardship and misery makes for a hard working crowd and great deeds are made on sweat and tears, a strong champion achieves many, a weaker one achieves fewer and a coddled wimp reaches none, the bad beer, bad weather, bad food is more than three times a day incentive to get famous, get rich and get your ass to one sunny place with the money, and I believe you just said that we have the worst of the lot, isn't that so Miss Delacour?"

A round of applause came from the Hogwards crowd behind Bill.

"Says the country that has two champions instead of one."

A chorus of UUUUUU and AAAAAAAAAA came from her side

"Well the point is to entertain the crowd, and for that you need two worthy opponents and it's a good thing that Hogwards has two, cause if there had been only one, this would have been a quick and boring tournament indeed."

"Wuld y'ou beet on zhat?" Fleur said as she stared into his eyes, trying desperately to not claim those lips for herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Academy students said.

"I only bet with my life, never with my money." Bill said as he leaned forward and met her gaze.

"Besides, no point in betting, when you know a sure thing."

"I zeel reminde you oaf zat after the tournament, when I 'ave ze cup un I come to take from you ze confessioneee zhat I am ze beste."

"I'm Bill Weasley, I'm a Curse Breaker who robes Haunted cemeteries and Cursed Pyramids, try and collect!"

"I always dzo, Mistere Beel"

She said and the parted ways, the crowd gathered around them had both started cheering Beauxbatons and Hogwards.

After entering her private tent and making sure that nobody saw her Fleur, picture of French etiquette and European high class dignity placed her wand down her shirt and said

"Glacius!"

The freezing spell went down her body, touching every bit of her skin, cooling the fire that her now past and future husband had lit up inside her.

"Merde! It's been zo long sincee wee'vee been toghether, a momeeent longeee're and he could have had me zhere and zhen, un moment moree and I would 'ave a'd him zhere un zhen! Dis settlez it! Forget ze snackz, I'm going for zhe whole main courze!"

She could not wait for the school year to end and her to move to England to work at Gringots in order to be with him, she could not wait for years until they would move in togheter and would eventually become husband and wife.

There and then she decided that they would become boyfriend and girlfriend before the week was over!

With new resolve she went out to face a dragon.

#########

Events of Goblet of Fire first task

##########

Now that the easy part was done, she could push forward to the difficult task of snatching a redhead!


End file.
